


A Little Goes A Long Way

by pretty_weeper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Bottom Kunimi Akira, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio Should Be In Jail In This, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kunimi Akira Kinda Broke, Kunimi Akira is Bad at Feelings, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, Makkis Parents are dead, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Multi, Murder, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Psychological Trauma, Seijoh - Freeform, Stripper Akaashi Keiji, Stripper Kunimi Akira, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kageyama is a bitch, no beta we die like men, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: TW; mentions of rape/suicide/sexual assault/deathim not good with summaries but all of the characters have some sort of trauma. The Prologue will explain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kunimi Akira, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 46
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to drink some water and eat a snack :)

Oikawa grew up in a good home, his parents told him everything he wanted to hear. That was before his mom died the beginning of highschool, his dad started to drink and became emotionally unavailable. Oikawa never heard someone say they were proud of him since then. When he entered his 2nd year he met a guy in his english class, the two started to hook up after class and things got worse from there. The guy treated Oikawa like a toy, he ignored safe words and didn’t listen when Oikawa said no. One day oikawa tried to fight back and ended up with bruises that night. When he came to school he had told everyone that he had just ran into a door. His grades started to slip and he barely managed to graduate, he left his town and went to a homeless shelter to escape from his past and from his abuser. A few years after Oikawa graduated he found an old rundown home for free, he made it his project to renovate it and make it a place of his own. The one thing he didn’t have, was a job. 

Iwaizumi is a college dropout, his dream to be an athletic trainer was now in the dust after he lost his job and couldn’t handle the debt that came with college. He had moved from place to place struggling to survive, he managed to land a job at a local cafe but was underpaid. He worked every single day from open to close just for his paycheck to just be under 800$ a month, he did everything to make a living, barely living. His heart had been broken so many times from when his parents kicked him out the week before he lost his first job, and from the time he found his girlfriend kissing his best friend, Iwaizumi became pessimistic and couldn’t find the positive side of things.

Kunimi had life rough from the beginning, his parents were never home, he had no friends, and he never graduated high school. He barely remembered his childhood, as it was full of bad memories. In middle school he was sexually assaulted by the older kids as he appeared more feminine. When he turned 16 he was assaulted and raped in the back room of a club, he took the case to court and lost. Kunimi now lives in a homeless shelter with nothing but the clothes on his back. When he turned 18 it happened again by the same person, he couldn’t fight back and accepted his fate. He’s lost contact with everyone in his hometown, no one had even tried to contact him. He’s now a pole dancer at the local club, giving up his body for those who have money

Kindaichi was the luckier of the group, he had a stable job and volunteered at the homeless shelter often. His parents were no longer with him but it didn’t bother him much, they loved him but never spoiled him. He often was there with his friends when they were in a bad place, helping them through anxiety attacks and bringing them back when they dissociated. Kindaichi never went to college and decided to work at an old coffee shop where he met Iwaizumi, the two never really spoke but they knew of each other’s existence. He was often found smoking behind the cafe to calm himself down or walking through the park with headphones in.

Makki and Mattsun, the two were inseparable both dealing with tragedies of their own. Makki witnessed his father brutally murder his mother, while Mattsun watched as his close friend took his own life. Both are homeless and live on the other side of town, when no one is looking they’ll sneak small kisses and tell each other how much they love each other. Makki had been hospitalized due to an underlying medical condition in the past and during that time Mattsun was by his side the entire time.

—


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the characters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the beginning. this is my first work!!!

Oikawa walked down the sidewalk to the cafe by his rundown home, he looked up at the dark grey sky, it made him sad. “I never liked the winter, it’s always cold…” he mumbled as he walked in, he put up a paper on the bulletin board advertising that he was looking for roommates. He went up to the counter and order a small hot chocolate “iwa-chan~ when is your shift over?” he called to the back where the spiky haired male worked, the cafe was nearly empty. 

Iwaizumi huffed “in an hour, why, what do you want shittykawa?” he replied as he brought out the hot chocolate, setting it down. He noticed the dark circles under Oikawa eyes “you haven’t been sleeping have you-“

“Job searching still… i’ve been rejected every time iwa-chan it’s getting tiring.” he huffed as he shakily sipped the hot chocolate “thank you iwa-chan”

“You gotta take care of yourself dammit, go home and sleep, please.” iwaizumi had a look of concern on his face

“Are you worried about me iwa-chan~? But I will, I promise.” 

Iwaizumi sighed “i can stop by after my shift and bring you dinner alright? help you look for a job.” he walked to the back and worked on another order

“Thank you iwa-chan, i’ll see you soon.” he walked out with his small hot chocolate, he walked back to his rundown home.

It was cold as he walked into the house, his body freezing, he grabbed his laptop and a warm blanket “maybe i could work with iwa-chan? no- he already sees me once a week and deals with my texts. Fuck it’s cold” he curled up under the blanket more and found himself falling asleep, his laptop wide open.

Kindaichi looked at Iwaizumi with a raised eyebrow “you know people besides me?”

“I have a life, and he’s not my friend just an acquaintance. Why do you care Kindaichi?”

“just looking out for you dude… what’d he put up on the billboard?”

“probably still looking for roommates.. I've thought about asking him- but that would be awkward poor dude is always freezing.” he sighed and rubbed his temple “i can work overtime if you need me to Kindaichi”

“Don’t force yourself to work till close today, I can close alone. Go look out for yourself okay?” kindaichi cleaned up some, the cafe payed them under the minimum wage and every month barely lived paycheck to paycheck, kindaichi worked two jobs just to make rent every month but he was stable.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes “look who’s talking, you work two jobs and still manage to look out for others- i’m starting to think that moving in with someone doesn’t sound too bad for the two of us.

The door chimed, causing the two turn “sorry we’re late, has it been busy yet?” yahaba spoke calmly

“Nope, i was about to go on break. Are we on for drinks tonight?” iwaizumi asked nonchalantly 

Kyoutani scoffed “only if you are Iwaizumi.”

“I’m fine, only if i can bring a friend”

“You? Have a friend? fucking tell me this is a dream, you’re so cold who would want to be your friend?” yahaba laughed softly

Kindaichi looked dumbfounded “YOU JUST TOLD ME HE WASNT A FRIEND” he threw a plastic cup at Iwaizumis head

The group laughed softly as the cup bounced off his head “stop laughing you dumbasses and get to work. We have close early today and i have to check in on someone.” iwaizumi smacked them all in the head. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and got to work with Yahaba, Kindaichi looked at Iwaizumi solemnly “somethings bothering you Iwaizumi, i can tell by the way you’re clenching your fists.”

Iwaizumi was quiet “i’m worried for us, i’ve been couch surfing you’ve been struggling to pay rent- maybe we should take up his offer on roommates?”

“you? worried for someone? are you feeling okay Iwaizumi-“

“I’ll be fine, help the others i’ll be back in 30.” he left the shop in a hurry, not looking back. He walked to Oikawas home, he softly knocked scared to break the door “Shittykawa! I’m coming in”

there was a bit of shuffling as Oikawa opened the door “no need to yell iwa-chan~ you really didn’t have to get me lunch i would’ve been okay”

“you’re skinny oikawa, you need it. Just eat okay?” 

Oikawa huffed “fine… just stay for a bit okay? it’s cold- but it’s lonely here…”

Iwaizumi grumbled “fine- just because i’m worried”

The house was worn down but it was trashed. Oikawa had spent whatever money he had on renovation and some on a bed and clothes

“maybe i should go into sex work iwa- it would be easy money for me- im pretty right?” he looked at Iwaizumi with sad eyes 

“Dont- oikawa-“

“but it would mean i wouldn’t be struggling to live god dammit!” he snapped up 

“Oikawa- just keep looking!”

Oikawa sat down and curled up as tears threatened to fall “i’m barely living iwa…”

“Oikawa… what if i help you look for some roommates?

Oikawa was quiet, he didn’t know what to say 

“Shittykawa- i can move in and help pay rent- but only if you promise to keep looking for a job” he rested a hand on Oikawas forearm, causing the latter to flinch “come back to the cafe it’s warmer there- you’re going to get sick”

Oikawa took his arm away “fine… fine i’ll go- i just don’t want to cause any problems”

“Shittykawa you won’t cause problems. You can rest in the backroom but you’re coming with for drinks after we close. no you don’t get a choice”

-

Makki was curled against Mattsuns side, both wrapped in a blanket “you feeling okay love?” mattsun asked softly as he rubbed Makki shoulder, Makki hummed in response as he looked up and kissed his boyfriends nose

“i love you issei.” he shook slightly from the cold, hiding his face against his neck

Mattsun chuckled softly “i love you so much more hiro” he closed his eyes as he relaxed against him 

The two cuddled within the homeless shelter to preserve heat, “do you think anyone has an extra blanket issei..?” makki looked up at the taller

“i’m sure they’ll come around with extras soon…” he kissed Makkis head softly “just rest now takahiro”

Makki curled up in Mattsuns lap, closing his eyes “fine… just don’t leave me” he coughed softly

Mattsun hummed and cuddled with him, falling asleep with Makki head against his neck.

After an hour someone woke them up gently with an extra blanket “stay safe… it’s supposed to get freezing tonight.” they spoke gently

“thank you… you too… shibayama right?” mattsun spoke quietly as well

“yeah, you two doing okay? is Makki okay?” shibayama asked worriedly

“he should be… we just hope we don’t have to have another hospital visit…”

“dinner should be served soon… i can bring some back to you guys and we can eat together” he smiled brightly

“you’re too positive for your own good Shiba”

Makki turned in his sleep, mumbling softly against Mattsuns chest 

Mattsun held Makki a little tighter knowing the shorter will probably wake up from a night terror “that would be nice though shiba…”

Shibayama smiled softly “i’ll go wait… he needs you” he stood up and walked away to where they were serving soup

Mattsun kissed Makkis head softly “it’s all gonna be okay hiro…” he mumbled softly 

Makki woke up in a cold sweat, gripping Mattsuns shirt as he shook violently “issei- issei-“ he sobbed quietly 

Mattsun hugged Makki close, “shhh… i’m here…. it’s okay… shibayama is getting us dinner…” he hated seeing Makki so afraid 

Makki buried his face into Mattsuns chest “why…. why did it happen issei-“

“the world is unfair…” he hushed his lover softly, running his fingers through his hair as Makki cried softly 

Mattsun leaned back and wrapped Makki in the blankets, holding him close. He comforted his boyfriend the best he could, he hummed softly to help ease him, soft hiccups echoed within the shelter as Makki stopped crying “it’s okay baby…”

“i miss her… i miss her so much- issei i… i can’t get the memory out of my head it’s like it’s constantly playing on loop- fuck.,, fucking hell issei-“ he gripped the brown haired males shirt tightly, his knuckles turning white

“do you want to go find shibayama? maybe walking will help calm your mind love…”

Makki nodded as he slowly stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around him “issei…”

“yeah?”

“how did you do it- grieve for him-“

“i… i still can’t accept it… it’s been 4 years and i still don’t accept the fact he’s dead”

“oh…” he took Mattsuns hand and lightly squeezed it

“let’s go find shibayama…”

“yeah…”


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IMPLIED REFERENCE OF ASSAULT/RAPE** the end of the chapter handles the topics; please read at your own caution

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kindaichi, Kyoutani, and Yahaba all got into their cars driving to the nearby club that they go to every wednesday night. Oikawa sat in the back, wearing what appeared to be Iwaizumi’s hoodie as it was cold out. Kindaichi poorly sang along to the radio, getting a small laugh out of Iwaizumi. Oikawa admired the two from behind, both were attractive and made him feel butterflies in his chest. The group pulled out and went into the building, Oikawa looked around admiring the bright lights “i haven’t been to a club in forever” he mumbled softly as he followed the others to a table 

Iwaizumi watched the dancers on stage, he bit his lip a little before turning his attention to Oikawa “i can stick with you alright?” he sat down next to him and leaned back “but first, let’s order drinks”

Oikawa shook his head “i don’t drink iwa-chan” he furrowed his brows “i’ll get anything that doesn’t have alcohol” he leaned against Iwaizumi slightly admiring the dancers and the lights. His head already hating himself for going along with this knowing the bright lights would hurt 

Iwaizumi hummed softly as he draped an arm around Oikawas shoulders “alright, after this i can bring you home or we can all crash at yahaba and kyoutanis place” he glanced at Oikawas flushed face

Oikawa blushed more as he felt Iwaizumi look at him “that sounds like a plan,”

Yahaba looked up “What? why our place?”

“Because none of us have a place to go. you’re the only two with a stable living-“ kindaichi snapped slightly, but relaxed when he felt Iwaizumi place a hand on his shoulder

“Kindaichi, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out”

Kindaichi stood up “i’m gonna go find someone to get me laid” he grumbled leaving the group to release some steam. He walked around the club flirting with some of the dancers on the floor, but none of them caught his eye.

Kunimi stood in the back, applying coverup to the bruises on his body with the help of his friend Akaashi “good luck tonight Akira, i can bring you back home with me tonight alright? it’s too cold out” he heard what Akaashi said but didn’t process it, just hummed in response. He felt himself be enclosed in a hug from Akaashi

“your regular should be here Keiji”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay”

“i’ll be okay, i promise”

Akaashi softly kissed Kunimis head, “you’re on floor tonight, i’ll come get you after our shift is over.” 

Kunimi looked down “okay-“ he spoke quietly as he walked to the door, he put on a more confident personality and left the dressing room. Kunimi walked along the floor in fishnet leggings, boots and lace top that was barely see through. He came up to men older than him by many years and trailed his hand down their arms to tease them, to remind them that they can’t afford him. When he landed on Kindaichi his heart skipped a beat, he walked over to the male and lightly brushed his hands against his arm to get his attention 

“you’re pretty~ are you taken~?” kunimi asked softly 

Kindaichi bit his lip at the sight of Kunimi “nope, how much for a dance beautiful~?”

“i’m one of the expensive ones but for you? i’ll give you one free session~” he blushed at the compliment 

Kindaichi smirked “show me the way hot stuff” he felt Kunimi gently take his hand, leading him to one of the back rooms 

Kunimi brought Kindaichi to the bed as he closed the door “we’re not supposed to let you touch~ but you can be the acception tonight” he climbed into Kindaichis lap and felt up his chest as he rolled his hips. He’s been in this position too many times, he waited for Kindaichi to take advantage of him and to use him. He stopped suddenly, meeting eyes with Kindaichi, he was confused on why Kindaichi hasn’t hurt him but looked at him in awe

“am… am i doing something wrong-“ he stuttered

Kindaichi blushed “no- no nothing wrong- but i’d like to know your name-“

“Kunimi…” he blushed and mumbled

Kindaichi hummed softly “a beautiful name for a beautiful face”

Kunimi furrowed his brows “you’re just saying that to make me vulnerable-“

“no, no i… i mean it-“ he felt up Kunimis sides, his hands cold 

Kunimi shivered softly “what can i call you~” he moved close to Kindaichis ear as he rolled his hips

“Kindaichi~ you look so pretty like this~ but you seem unhappy”

Kunimi was caught off guard “e-eh? what do you mean by that-“

Kindaichi felt up Kunimi slowly “you’re not used to clients treating you like this-“

Kunimi tensed “stop-“

Kindaichi stopped instantly, resting his hands to his side

Kunimi stared at him dumbfounded, his mind blank as this was the first time someone didn’t take advantage of his body “why aren’t you taking advantage of me-“

“because unlike those assholes i have empathy,” he softly caressed Kunimis cheek, frowning when the later flinched

“bullshit- fucking bullshit”

“i’m serious, we can stay and just talk if that’s what you-“

“ALL THEY EVER DO IS ‘JUST TALK’ AND THEY END UP USING ME-“ kunimi snapped

Kindaichi furrowed his eyebrows “what do you want kunimi…”

“i don’t know what i want…”

Kindaichi was gentle with Kunimi, quiet “can i hug you kunimi?”

Kunimi looked up, his body moved on its own, he wrapped his arms around Kindaichi “why are you so kind to a slut like me…” he asked

Kindaichi relaxed “you aren’t a slut… you’re just trying to survive…”

Kunimi closed his eyes “you should go back to your group, find me in about an hour… i… i want to talk to you again”

Kindaichi blushed “alright- you’re stunning kunimi… i want to see you again”

Kunimi winced at the words “i have a client soon… you should get back to your group now kindaichi-“

“be safe…” he moved Kunimi off of him and smiled calmly “i’ll find you later”

Kunimi swallowed and nodded “i’ll see you later…”

Kindaichi left the room, heading back to the group just to come back to Yahaba straddling Kyoutani with his tongue down his throat “Get a room you two”

Yahaba looked at Kindaichi and flipped him off before resuming his make out session with Kyoutani 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were outside, Iwaizumi held Oikawas hands “hey… it’s okay” he mumbled softly, pulling Oikawa close to his chest, softly playing with his hair

Oikawa closed his eyes “too bright” he nuzzled Iwaizumi softly “i feel bad for dragging you outside with me Iwa-chan”

“mmm it was getting hot in there anyways” he rested his head on Oikawas 

“you’re awfully clingy iwa-chan~” the brunette booped Iwaizumis nose

“because you’re warm, let’s go back in and drink some more” he chuckled softly

Oikawa tensed and nodded softly “alright…”

The two went back in, Oikawa blushed at the sight of Kindaichi, “we’re back~”

“are you intoxicated too- please say no-“

“i… i never drink- always the designated driver” he laughed nervously as he sat down with Iwaizumi, he curled up against him to preserve body heat “you’re warm iwa-chan…”

Kindaichi kept an eye out for Kunimi, looking for him with a soft gaze.

-

Kunimi was being pinned to the bed, he couldn’t breathe as his body was used and abused, he cried softly as it happened it hurt to breathe, he cried out as the client tossed his body around like a rag doll. To them he was just another shameless whore, when the client was done they didn’t even leave kunimi the payment and kunimi was too weak to care. He shakily curled up on the bed, his body trembling. His eyes fluttered shut barely managing a whisper “keiji…” he passed out, coughing as he struggled to breathe.

Akaashi walked to Kunimis room, he softly knocked before opening the door, seeing the condition the smaller boy was in he rushed to help. He ran his warm hands over the new marks forming, even unconscious Kunimi flinched at the touch. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him like a child. He kept swearing under his breath, the client was more violent that usual with a small cut across his face

Kunimi woke up a little and curled up against Akaashi’s chest “e,,,,everything hurts…..” he whimspered s

Akaashi slowly left the room and went backstage, he helped remove the makeup and kissed Kunimi gently “breathe…. it’s okay Akira,,,, they’re not here”

Kunimi shook violently as he coughed “my next client will be here soon” he replied hoarsely

Akaashi furrowed his brows “Aki….”

“money’s money keiji….”

Akaashi held Kunimi close “i care about you… just be safe…”

Kunimi looked up and softly brushed his lips against Akaashis “i will… i’ll see you later”

Akaashi frowned softly, he slowly let go of Kunimi “i’ll see you later Akira”

Kunimi left to find one of his regulars, his body in pain all over.

-

Kyoutani had somewhat sobered up, Yahaba’s face pressed against his neck “fucking lightweight” he grumbled as he held him close

Yahaba laughed softly as he playfully kissed Kyoutanis neck “can we go back now?” he asked with a soft tone which was unusual for him

Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi who ran his fingers through his hair “mmm who’ll drive though?”

“i’m not that intoxicated shittykawa, i can drive” iwaizumi smiled gently as he sobered up as well

Kindaichi was lost in thought, thinking about Kunimi and how beautiful he looked in the lights. He was snapped out of his trance as Oikawa tapped his shoulder “we’re getting ready to go, you ready?”

“yeah- let’s go-“ he couldn’t get his mind off of the dancer and how smooth his skin was and how his eyes looked so innocent but so corrupted at the same time. Kindaichi sighed, “actually- i have to find someone before we go-”

Iwaizumi looked at him confused “oh?” he eyed him curiously 

“Maybe i promised to meet someone before we left-”

“Alright well hurry up so we can get back”

-

Kunimi couldn’t feel his body, his last client was angry and had to be forced to leave by some bodyguards. His black hair covered his hair as he laid against the cold wall, he stared in front of him. His eyes were glazed over as he started to dissociate, he didnt focus on anything particular besides what felt like a tight grip around his throat. He was used to it, the pain, the abuse, it was what he thought was love. He didn’t feel Akaashis warm hands pick him up and wrap him in a blanket neither did he hear Kindaichi asking where he was, the world was cruel to those who didn’t look like everyone else. Kunimi closed his eyes as he felt protected by Akaashi

“I’ll kill them akira…” his voice broke slightly “they shouldn’t treat you like you’re nothing”  
Kunimi didn’t reply, he wanted to leave but he couldn’t until his shift was over

Akaashi tried not to cry for his friend, but struggled when he felt Kunimi give up, his small body curled up on the floor as tears streamed down his face. 

The pain was unbearable and it hurt to breathe, he felt like his lungs would give out at any moment. Silent sobs wracked his body as he hugged himself, he wanted to give up on himself as he couldn’t handle the pain anymore “Keiji- keiji” he cried Akaashis name softly

Akaashi sat next to Kunimi and hugged him close, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead “Hey… you’re real… you’re alive… im here… kozume is at home waiting for us… it’s okay…” he ran his fingers through Kunimi’s hair  
Kita stood at the door, he had a blank look on his face “take him home, he’s not in the right headspace to work the rest of the night. The twins can escort you both back to your car. Get some rest, you both have tomorrow off”

Kunimi refused to move from the floor so Akaashi had to lift him up like a child, he brought the shorter male close to his chest. Kunimi nuzzled him softly, comforted by his presences. 

Akaashi nodded as he left out the back doors with Kunimi in his arms, the twins walking with them. 

Osamu opened the car door slowly “drive safe, the roads are getting bad again”

Atsumu stood at the door “Samu, lets go.”

Osamu smiled a little “See ya soon ‘Kaashi”

Akaashi nodded as he layed Kunimi down in the passenger seat, wrapped in a blanket “I’ll text Kita when we get home, you two stay safe too” he started the car and pulled away as Osamu walked back to his brother. Akaashi looked Kunimi who had cried himself to sleep and furrowed his brows “i won’t let anyone else hurt you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they never got their numbers :)


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please skip over where the flashbacks starts and go to where it says Flashback ends if you are not comfortable with mentions of suicide

Makki and Mattsun sat together in the quiet, Mattsun asleep in Makki’s lap. The shorter rested his hand in the others hair, he closed his eyes and sighed “maybe we can find a job…” he grumbled softly

Mattsun turned in his sleep slightly, the two had always slept in shifts since they started to move together. They knew eachothers past, they knew eachothers limits when it came to things like pda and sex. They were made for eachother, called eachother soulmates for awhile. 

Makki leaned down and kissed his lovers cj softly “sleep well issei”

Mattsun tensed and pressed his face against Makki’s abdomen as he slept, wrapping his arm around his waist loosely.

~Please skip this part if you are uncomfortable with suicide, this is all a flashback~

Mattsun sat at the bench right outside the school, it was sunny out, no clouds in sight almost perfect day if it wasn’t for the fact that his parents were late to pick him up from practice once again. He looked at his phone and sighed “i’ll just walk” he mumbled to himself as he got up and started to walk home. As he walked he hummed to himself softly, he was never fond of the quiet, it made him feel uneasy. He searched for his headphones and swore under his breath when he couldn’t find them in his jacket pocket.

Mattsun made it to his house and slowly opened the door “mom? dad? i’m home-“ he called out looking for any sign that they were home. He was uneasy because of the silence “hello…?” normally he would hear a tv going or someone on the phone, he went to their room and froze, everything was gone, they had abandoned him. He dropped his bag onto floor, he didn’t expect them to leave him like this so he called his best friend, Watari.

Watari was sitting in his bathroom, a bottle of pills in his hand and his eyes closed as tears streamed down his face, he had finally hit his breaking point “i can’t do this anymore- i’m so sorry Issei” he opened the bottle and poured the remaining pills into his hand. He leaned against the wall as he took the handful of pills, he was tired, so tired and he just wanted to sleep for an eternity, wanted to escape his pain. His eyes flew open as his phone rang, Mattsuns name showing up, he reached for it and shakily answered

“Issei? what’s up?”

“can i come over-“

“what happened?”

“they left me- can i?”

“i’m sorry issei- my parents aren’t home today”

Mattsun teared up at the words “alright… i’ll see you tomorrow Shinji”

Watari tensed at Isseis words “hey.., i won’t be at practice tonight, i’ll see you tomorrow”

“bye….” mattsun hung up and slid down the wall, sobbing loudly, left alone again by the people that were supposed to take care of him. He slammed his head against the wall as he cried, “fuck it… i’m walking…” he stood up and walked towards Watari’s house. 

Mattsuns face was tear stained as he walked to the door, he knocked first before letting himself in “Shinji?” he called out but didn’t get an answer. He went upstairs to check Wataris room, he noticed the bathroom door slightly opened and knocked softly “Shinji?” the door pushed open to reveal Watari, slumped over. Mattsun ran to Watari and shook him “Shinji!?” he lifted Wataris head “Shinji- hey- hey wake up-“ he laughed nervously

Watari was far from gone, his skin cool to the touch the bottle of pills rolled out of his hand

“this isn’t funny Shinji- wake up-“ he shook the boy more, pleading that his best friend was still alive “please… please shinji!” he cried out. Realizing he was too late to save his best friend he dropped his head and screamed as tears poured down his face. He hugged himself tightly as he couldn’t bring himself to look at Wataris lifeless face, he looked back when he heard the front door opened

~end of flashback~

Mattsun woke up in a cold sweat, his pupils blown “shinji-“ he lightly touched his face as he started to cry softly “shinji… shinji….” he looked around, looking for his friend “where is he-“ 

Makki wrapped his arms around Mattsun, bringing him close to his chest “he’s gone baby…” he kissed his cheek softly “i’m here… it’s gonna be okay”

Mattsun was quiet as he curled up “i can’t accept it…. i want him back takahiro…”

“he can’t comeback issei…”

-

Akaashi laid Kunimi down on their shared bed, he sat down on the edge and ran his fingers through his hair “Kozu… he doesn’t care anymore…” 

Kenma hummed softly “he’s giving up… almost to his breaking point…”

“he’s passed that already…” he leaned forward and kissed Kunimi’s head 

Kenma laid down next to Kunimi and spooned him “i don’t know his past like you do… but i can tell that he’s hurting” he kissed Kunimi’s neck innocently “he deserves someone who will help him heal..”

Akaashi sighed softly “you’re right… maybe we could find one of those group homes for trauma survivors? he’d be safer at one then here…” he laid down as well, wrapping his arms around the two “i… i don’t say it a lot… but i love you both…”

Kenma blushed softly “i love you too…” he leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips against Akaashis, he gently tugged his hand asking him to come to the other side of the bed

Akaashi climbed over and laid on top of Kenma basically, they stayed like this for awhile, he kissed Kenma softly, cupping his cheek gently “i will do anything for you and Akira…” he murmured softly as he rested his head against Kenma

Kenma furrowed his brows “look for yourself keiji… you need it too, the protection” he wrapped his thin arms around Akaashis torso 

“kozume… you’re getting frailer… why didnt you say something…?” he asked softly, worried to not wake Kunimi 

“didn’t need you to worry ‘eiji, i’ll be okay” he smiled gently and closed his eyes “let’s go to sleep now… please keiji?”

Akaashi nodded and got off of Kenma, he wrapped his arms around him, scared to crush him “akira will notice eventually…” he mumbled softly against Kenmas hair 

“i know ‘eiji…. i know” kenma closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, the pressure of Akaashi against his back made it easier

Kunimi turned around and nuzzled into Kenma’s chest, weakly hugging his arm 

Akaashi fell asleeep as well, kissing both of the others goodnight.

-

The cafe group were spread across Yahaba and Kyoutanis living room, Yahaba laid atop Kyoutani half asleep as the blond scritched his head and telling him to go to sleep, Kyoutani was also half asleep but wanted to make sure Yahaba fell asleep first. Oikawa was asleep in Iwaizumis lap, a blanket covering his body, Kindaichi passed out in the corner of the couch also covered in a blanket. The group was at peace after partying, cuddled up to someone for warmth. 

Iwaizumi threaded his fingers through Oikawas light fluffy hair soothingly “Ken, you still up?” he looked over at Kyoutani who was petting Yahaba’s hair

“what the hell do you want hedgehog”

“i’m thinking about moving in with Shittykawa and Kindaichi-“

“You’re deciding to get your shit together finally?”

“yeah- basically”


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYE THIS CONTAINS SMUT AT THE END AND TALKS ABOUT GRIEVING

~This chapter deals with Suicide and Grieiving, if you are uncomfortable with these topics please skip this chapter entirely~

Mattsun stood outside in the cold, the wind whipping across his face “why… him? maybe if i close my eyes and i open them again he’ll be here-“ he tensed as he closed his eyes, tears brimming at his eyes. “Maybe he managed to survive… god fuck-“ he sat down in the thin layer of snow on the sidewalk as tears fell down his cheeks. Mattsun tugged at his hair as he tried to stop the tears from coming “he’s not gone- he… he’s still alive-“ he curled up as he sobbed uncontrollably “FUCK” he cried out. He tensed when he felt his lovers arms wrap around him

“breathe with me issei….” Makki murmured against his forehead “shhh… it’s okay”

Mattsun looked up at Makki as he hyperventilated, his anxiety getting the better of him. He felt Makki’s hands on his as the latter took them away from his hair, he couldn’t hear anything Makki was saying to him, as his mind was louder telling him to get away and telling him he could’ve saved Watari all those years ago.  
Makki sat on top of Mattsun ignoring the cold, he caressed his cheek, trying to calm him down with his touch “hey… it’s okay…” he gently brushed his lips against Mattsuns

Mattsun focused on how the snow stuck to Makki’s pale skin, “Hiro…. Hiro i…. i could’ve saved him-“ he brushed the snow away “i… i didn’t save him, Hiro….” he slammed his head back against the brick wall trying to distract himself from his breaking heart 

“Issei!” Makki grabbed Mattsun and held him against his chest “baby I need you to breathe… please baby…” he nuzzled him gently “you get self destructive when you’re anxious…” he sniffled softly

Mattsun relaxed against Makkis chest “it’s my fault… my fault my fault my fault my-“

Makki gripped him tightly “you didn’t know he would kill himself…”

Mattsun was quiet as he sobbed into Makki’s chest, his whole body shaking 

Makki ran his fingers gently through his hair, “let’s head back inside… please issei?”

Mattsun nodded as he slowly calmed down. He stood up carefully, Makkis legs around his waist “I don't want you to get sick again…” 

It was Makkis turn to hide his face against Mattsuns chest “i don’t think we could handle another hospital visit” he laughed weakly as he closed his eyes

Mattsun walked inside with Makki, they went to their ‘room’ and sighed softly “maybe this is just a dream and he’s still alive” they both laid down next to each other, Makki curled against Mattsuns chest listening to his voice occasionally. 

Makki sighed “maybe… but we can’t be sure… now hush and kiss me” he laughed and looked up Mattsun, dragging him into a heated kiss. He pushed himself up to try and deepen the kiss, Mattsuns hands on his hips. 

Mattsun hummed softly as he kissed back, softly biting Makki’s bottom lip. When the latter parted his lips he slipped his tongue into the smaller mans mouth, he pushed Makki back against the bed as he slowly got on top of him, straddling his hips. He pulled away and stared down at Makki’s blissed face “i missed that~”

Makki groaned and sat up, resuming the kiss “horny bastard” he growled as he gripped Mattsuns collar. Makki’s entire body shook from being in the cold too long 

Mattsun furrowed his eyebrows “you’re shaking… baby- let’s stop… i don’t want you to overexert your body” he kissed Makki softly as he made him lay back down. He grabbed the blankets and covered them both “sleep. if you get sick i don’t think we can afford to visit the hospital.”

Makki shakily sighed, he rested his head against Mattsuns shoulder “i don’t even want to go back…” he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly

Mattsun held Makki close as he did the same “i love you…” he closed his eyes and fell asleep under the blankets.

-  
~this next part is pure smut, please skip if you are uncomfortable~

Kunimi woke up against Akaashi’s chest, his memory hazy from last night “‘keiji?” he mumbled softly as he felt Akaashi kiss his head 

“yeah akira?” 

“nothing…”

“kozu had work this morning… he’ll be home for lunch”

“okay… can…. can we stay like this…?” he looked up at Akaashi, his eyes void of all emotions 

“of course baby…” he brought Kunimi into a loving kiss

Kunimi pulled away and shook his head “i… i’m glad i don’t remember last night…. i just remember meeting someone new…”

Akaashis eyes met with Kunimi’s “there was someone looking for you-“

“he made me feel… safe? he stopped when i said to stop… and didn’t try to hurt me…” he entangled their legs “his name started with a K… it was a pretty name…”

“who knows if he’ll come back Aki…” he sighed softly, running his hand through his dark grey hair

“Keiji… do you think it’ll ever be possible for me to say those words…”

“what words Akira?”

“i…. I can't say them… and i wish i could but i can’t…”

“Hey… i love you”

Kunimi hid his face as he blushed softly “those words… those three words…”

“maybe one day baby… I believe you will be able to….”

Kunimi climbed onto Akaashi, laying on his chest, he traced patterns against his hands “okay…”

Akaashi ran his fingers through Kunimi’s hair “i’ll tell you everyday that i love you and kozume…”

Kenma stood in the doorway as he had gotten off early “Akira, dear, come here”

Kunimi looked over and basically sprinted to Kenma, he wrapped his arms around the false blond softly “i missed you…”

“i missed you too akira” he kissed the shorters head softly

Kunimi sighed quietly “do i have to let go…?”

Akaashi sat up in bed “Both of you come back, it’s cold”

Kenma lifted Kunimi up and carried him back to the bed “Akira~ “ he purred playfully 

Kunimi blushed and hid his face “Knock it off kozume-“

Both Akaashi and Kenma laughed softly at Kunimi’s reaction, both loved him dearly and wanted to do everything for him. Seeing him blush was their favorite sight 

“Akira baby, we love you” akaashi kissed Kunimi gently 

Before Kunimi could say anything Kenma squished his face as he kissed him next “you’re beautiful akira” 

Kunimi blushed more as the two showered him in affection, their soft kisses mixed with their addictive touch did things to him. Kunimi panted softly as Kenma’s hands lifted his shirt over his head, he shivered at the sudden coldness “Kozume-“

Kenma hummed softly as he kissed Kunimi’s bruises “relax… it’s okay” he smiled against his neck

Akaashi held Kunimi’s hips as he kissed him deeply, a breathy moan escaping Kunimi’s lips “keiji~” 

Kenma straddled Kunimi intimately “please tell us if you can’t go any farther”

Kunimi whined as he rolled his hips, “i can handle it- i think-“ he looked away as he grinded against Akaashis thigh

Kenma got off of Kunimi “we won’t touch you until you say that you’ll use the traffic lights”

Akaashi let go of Kunimi and crossed his arms as the smaller whined quietly “i… i will… please-“ he set his head Akaashis shoulder 

Kenma hummed in response, he sat behind Kunimi and reached around his waist, holding him close “use Keiji’s thigh to get off then… i know you can do that~”

Akaashi blushed softly as Kunimi continued to ride his thigh, his quiet moans echoing throughout the room accompanied by Kenma’s quiet praise knowing exactly what set Kunimi off

Kunimi felt Kenma’s cold hands on his body along with Akaashis warm ones, the duality made him whine loudly. “I hate you both” 

Kenma stopped Kunimi and nipped at his ear, the latter gasped softly “kozume-“

“get off of Keiji, Akira.” he sat back onto his heels as Kunimi pushed himself off of Akaashi’s thigh “good akira~” he pulled Kunimi close, he slowly took the rest of Kunimi’s clothes so the two were now both nude “relax baby… color?”

Kunimi straddled Kenma, his head against his shoulder “yellow…” he murmured

Kenma hummed in response and softly rubbed Kunimi’s back and thighs “can i fuck you akira~? i promise i won’t hurt you…”

Kunimi was quiet “please be gentle… we haven’t done this in awhile.”

Kenma kissed Kunimi gently “I'll be careful baby… i’ll make sure you feel good~” he pressed two fingers against Kunimi’s lips, smiling softly as he took them into his mouth. He felt Kunimi drag his tongue around the two digits, soaking them in his saliva. Kenma took them out and slowly pushed them passed Kunimi’s rim “good akira~ you’re doing beautifully”

Kunimi grasped Kenma’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin “kozume-“ he moaned into his ear. He pushed his hips back against Kenma’s fingers trying to push them deeper but was stopped by Akaashi

“don’t get too greedy now Akira,” he wrapped his thick fingers around Kunimi’s small member, he twisted his hand slowly as Kenma prepped the poor boy between them

“just fuck me already please-“ he was growing needy as his body was pleasured by the two males

Kenma hummed softly as he brushed his digits against Kunimi’s prostate, causing him to jerk his head back and mumble their names together

“tell us what you want Akira,” akaashi removed his hand and caressed Kunimi’s cheek 

“please… please fuck me oh my god please- i want kenma to fuck me-“ he was interrupted by Kenma removing the digits and replacing them with the head of his member 

Kenma let Kunimi sink down on his member the latters blissed out face in clear view “you’re so pretty akira darling”

Kunimi had a single tear fall down his face he couldn’t tell what the reason was for it “kozume… call me pretty again…” he leaned forward and kissed Kenma’s neck

Kenma slowly started to thrust up into Kunimi as he spoke “god you’re so fucking pretty Akira, i will tell you everyday how pretty you are until you believe my words. making you feel good is my favorite thing”

Kunimi grasped Kenma’s shoulders as he was flipped onto his back, his body was basically folded in half. His eyes rolled back as Kenma slammed into prostate repeatedly. Kunimi’s moans grows in pitch and volume “kozu kozu kozu-“he tensed as he neared his climax 

Kenma grunted as his thrusts became more erratic and sloppy “akira… akira i love you…” he pulled out and cummed on Kunimi’s chest

Kunimi whined high pitched as he cummed on his own chest 

Akaashi got up from where he was, he got a wet washcloth and slowly cleaned up Kunimi who had tear stained cheeks “you with us akira?” he asked gently

Kunimi hummed in response, he weakly made grabby hands towards Akaashi “bath…” he closed his eyes a little 

Akaashi lifted Kunimi up and was greeted by a chaste kiss from the smaller adult “thank you…” kunimi whispered in his ear. He smiled as Kunimi pressed his face against his neck “Kozume, come on.” he helped the fake blond up “i love you both so much”


	6. 5

Oikawa woke up in Iwaizumis lap, he hadnt drank anything at all last night but it felt like he got wasted. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked around to see that Yahaba and Kyoutani weren't there and Kindaichi was still asleep. 

Iwaizumi wrapped a tired arm around Oikawa “come back to sleep dammit… they left to get breakfast” he dragged Oikawa close, resting his head against his shoulder

Oikawa blushed at the action but let it happen, he closed his eyes and relaxed against Iwaizumi. He curled up a little and yawned sleepily “im not tired iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi was fast asleep on Oikawas shoulder, his arms loosely around Oikawas waist. He would never admit it to the brunette, but he cared about him. He can't deny that he’s thought about moving in with him to help with rent so that he could see him everyday before work.

Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi sleepily “maybe i'm delusional iwa-chan… but maybe you and kindaichi could move in with me…” he furrowed his brows as he talkef to himself “but you two are so stubborn…” he giggled quietly as he fell back asleep

Two hours the three were rudely interrupted by Yahaba and Kyoutani loudly whispering

“Let me take a picture!” yahaba hissed

“Shigeru i swear to god-“ kyoutani smacked the hand that held the phone

“Ken i need-“ he was cutoff by Iwaizumi coughing

“you two done bickering?” he asked as he tightened his hold on Oikawa

Yahaba blushed embarrassed “eh- sorry-“ he stomped on Kyoutanis foot

Kyoutani glared at Yahaba “you little-“

“breakfast is on the counter~ we have to go open the cafe” Yahaba smiled innocently as he took Kyoutanis hand, dragging him to the car

Kindaichi groaned “KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS” he yelled as he flopped backwards, he looked up at Iwaizumi and Oikawa wjth a heavy sigh “they arent going to open without fucking somewhere” he grumbled

“But we knew this, it always happens when they open” iwaizumi rolled his eyes

Oikawa slowly got up and rubbed his eyes “i’ll probably go job searching today”

“You’re coming to the cafe today,” Kindaichi stated “for work i mean. You’ll even get paid, Iwaizumi was offered to become the new owner as the old one is sick and didnt even pay us minimum wage”

Iwaizumi hummed “Sounds about right, Shittykawa dont try to fight it. I can teach you the basics”

“I- fine” he pouted as he picked at the donut he grabbed “but i dont promise anything…”

“too bad you're working with us now.” kindaichi got up and grabbed a donut as well “just dont be horny like Yahaba and Kyoutani.” he sat on the counter and leaned back some. 

Iwaizumi stayed on the couch, half asleep still “Shit Kindaichi i have to talk to you for a minute” he sat up and groaned as he remembers his talk with Kyoutani about moving in with Oikawa 

Kindaichi looked up “here or ‘nother room?”

“another room, Crappykawa stay here”

Kindaichi hopped off the counter and went to the guest bedroom to talk with Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi followed Kindaichi “okay-“ he started as he closed the door “listen i know this might sound crazy- but what if we moved in with oikawa?”

Kindaichi blinked as he processed what Iwaizumi said “i mean- we both need a place… and it would help with rent- but three people wouldnt be enough…”

“then we look and ask around-“ he lookef away from Kindaichi

“and what happens if i say yes?” 

“uh you wont sleep in the cafe anymore?”

Oikawa stayed in the living room with a blanket around his shoulders. “did i do something wrong?” he mumbled to himself as he walked around “no its probably just pers-“ he was cut off by Iwaizumi 

“We need to talk Assikawa”

Oikawa turned around “oh?”

Kindaichi came out and sighed “if you’re okay with it- we want to move in with you-“

“We both havent had a place in awhile… Kindaichi normally slept at the cafe at night and i couch surfed”

Oikawa was taken aback “are you two sure?”

“we would be able to help pay for utilities” replied kindaichi

“and for groceries” iwaizumi added

“fuck- i mean if you two want to i wont stop you-“ oikawa felt himself tear up a little, just the thought of having the two as roommates made him feel loved

-

The three walked into the cafe, and like they predicted Yahaba was pinned against a wall as Kyoutani violently kissed him 

“Ahem; our new worker as of today. Oikawa, welcome to the team” Iwaizumi smiled a little but stopped when Oikawa smiled back 

“Iwaizumi is training him today after his shift, so you’ll be in charge of giving people their drinks today” Kindaichi added 

“Lets get to work bastards” yahaba spoke loudly

Oikawa was given a mop and was asked to wipe the place down. He got to work instantly, he smiled softly as he mopped the floor.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa, he couldnt stop thinking about him

“Iwaizumi, hey- snap out of it” yahaba threw a cup at his head

“sorry- sorry alright we open in 15 guys! Oikawa you ready for your first day?”

Oikawa finished cleaning and turned towards Yahaba “yep~ lets get this started!”

-

Makki was asleep, shaking softly due to the cold. His skin was very cold to the touch. Mattsun had left for work about 30 minutes ago and Makki was struggling to live.

Shibayama stopped by and layed a blanket on Makki, he stayed wjth the pink haired male for awhile “please dont die… we need you here still”

Makki opened his eyes and coughed softly “you don't have to stay shiba, i'll be okay” he gave a small smile

“Mattsun wouldn't want me to leave, plus you’re my friend and i don’t want to leave you alone…”

Makki’s smile turned into a frown “i just want him to come back soon. it's too cold for this shit…” he had stopped shaking a little bit. He blushed a little as Shibayama laid down next to him 

“maybe it'll make you feel warmer if you’re holding someone-“ he moved around a little so he was now under the blankets with Makki,!

“maybe… come here” he brought Shibayama and cuddled with him, his bldy stopped shaking for the most part but he still felt cold “rest if you have to Shiba”

Shibayama relaxed in Makki’s hold “you rest too Makki…” he closed his eyes and rested his head against the older males chest

Makki closed his eyes and yawned “sleep shiba…” he mumbled as he fell asleep

Shibayama fell asleep as well, comforted by Makkis presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makki and Mattsun see Shibayama as their child 😌😌😌
> 
> also i planned like 40 chapters last night and i honestly disappointed myself 🧍🏻each chapter is between 1000-2000 words minimum 😌😌😌


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning explains how Makki and Mattsun met all those years ago. I will post their ages at the end

-5 years ago-

Mattsun had met Makki a year after Wataris death at the local cemetery. Makki had been visiting his parents grave while Mattsun was visiting Wataris

“Hey… i’m sorry for not coming sooner…” he sat next to the headstone, looking up at the clouds

“how was today?” he asked like he was expecting an answer, he sat in silence for a solid minute

“My day was good, I graduate next week…” he closed his eyes “i wish you could be graduating with me”

Mattsun felt the hot tears pour down his face “you weren’t supposed to leave me here Shinji”

“we were supposed to live together in the future”

“you were supposed to go to nationals with us”

“the team missed you… now they can barely mention you without crying…”

“whyd you go shinji….” 

“what made you break-“

Mattsun rubbed away the tears as they fell down his face. 

“Hey,” a soft voice interrupted Mattsuns thoughts “i saw you sitting alone… mind if i sit with you?”

Mattsun sat up and nodded “why are you here?”

“Visiting my parents, how long..?”

“Last year…”

“They wouldnt want you to cry…”

“Its hard not to…”

“im Hanamaki Takahiro… you can call me Makki”

“Matsukawa Issei… you can call me Mattsun”

Makki smiled gently “death is hard…”

“Yeah…”

“Just remember they would want you to move on…”

“I just wish i had answers…”

“Sometimes it’s better not to have answers… and to leave your questions in the dust”

“How long..?”

“Six years”

“Oh… do you visit every year?”

“Once a month on their anniversary”

“Every week since the burial….”

“Im sorry… do you want to stay here or go walk around?”

“Walk around,” he looked up and smiled softly

Makki stood up and held his hand out to Mattsun, he blushed when the latter took it “sorry if my hand is cold…”

Mattsun blushed softly “its okay, we can hold hands to keep it warm”

-

-2 years ago-

Mattsun and Makki were sitting in Makkis house, the older sitting in the others lap, “i love you…”

Mattsun blushed “i love you too” he rested his head on Makkis shoulder “you never say it first… whats wrong?””

Makki’s eyes fluttered shut “is it a bad time to tell you i feel like im being suffocated-“ he started to turn around and cling to Mattsun

“Hey- hey whats wrong!?” The younger panicked 

“i- i need to go to the hospital-“ he mumbled against Mattsuns neck, silently crying “please- please Issei i dont care how we get there i dont wanna die-“

mattsun grabbed his phone and stumbled to call 911. He held Makki close as he talked to them on the phone, 

“I… im cold issei… issei i dont wanna go yet-“ makki cried softly against Mattsuns neck, struggling to breathe his entire body felt ice cold

20 minutes later an ambulance arrived and the two sped off to the hospital 

-

Makki laid on the hospital bed, unconscious, he couldnt feel anything except for Mattsuns warm hand in his.

Mattsun rested his head on the mattress, he looked at his lover teary eyed “please dont leave me…” he ran his thumb over Makkis “i need you still…”

The two stayed like this everyday until Makki woke up around 3am two weeks later “issei..?”

Mattsuns eyes fluttered open “holy fuck you’re awake” he sat up and rubbed his eyes 

“How long-“

“Two weeks…”

“Why didnt you tell me-“

“Im fine-“

“youre not FINE you nearly died Hiro!”

“Issei-“

“Why didnt you tell me- we couldve gotten you help”

Makki teared up “i cant get help Issei. Im dying and im expected to be dead before 30.” He saif coldly

Mattsun was quiet “i… i dont want you to die”

“I dont get a choice…”

“Can i lay next to you..? Maybe it’ll make you warmer…”

Makki nodded and moved over a little so Mattsun could chddle with him “im sorry for scaring you… but I’ll be okay… but im scared for our future…”

“We’ll get through it together…”

“I cant feel anything issei…”

“Like.. i can feel your body heat… but not… you…” he looked away as he felt himself get emotional

Mattsun adjusted himself and laid his head on Makkis chest “are you scared?”

“no… not at all… the thought actually… calms me”

“oh…”

“i'm scared of what comes after death…”

“i'll be with you until then Takahiro…”

“I know…”

“i wanted us to get married…”

“i know…”

“maybe adopt…”

“you still can…”

“i wanted to be able to call you my husband”

“i'm sorry…”

“i love you…”

“bad idea…”

“i dont want to lose you”

“you won't yet…”

-

-Present Day-

Makki and mattsun were cuddled up together with Shibayama asleep next to them “i love you…” two said at the same time and laughed quietly

Makki kissed Mattsun softly “i love you to the stars and back…”

“i'll love you till the end of time…” he kissed back softly

“Issei…” he smiled softly

“I'm scared that when you're gone… i won't have anyone…”

“you'll have shiba…” makki rested his head against Mattsuns shoulder

“but i won't have you…”

“you'll have me in your heart issei…”

“i'm scared… so scared…”

“i know…”

Mattsun held Makki close, he looked down when he heard quiet sobs escape the shorter males lips. It was rare for Makki to cry like this, it hurt Mattsuns soul

“Hiro… what's wrong”

“i don’t know-”

“come on… let's rest… we can go for coffee this week okay?” he kissed Makkis temple

“do you think we'll ever get a home? even if it's with other people?”

Mattsun hummed softly “i think we could… let's make it a goal…”

“what about shiba…”

“we can visit…”

“okay…”

The couple curled up with eachother, holding themselves close as they could. Scared that if they let go the other would be gone, they would forever be eachothers lights in the dark of night. They knew no matter what, they would find each other in the next life. Mattsun was Makkis sun, while Makki was Mattsun’s entire galaxy. Shibayama was their brightest star in a world filled with darkness. Forever they would see each other as family no matter the conditions in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Current Ages-
> 
> Makki: 23  
> Mattsun: 22  
> Oikawa: 23  
> Iwaizumi: 24  
> Kindaichi: 21  
> Kunimi: 20  
> Yahaba: 22  
> Kyoutani: 24  
> Shibayama: 17  
> Kenma: 21  
> Akaashi: 22


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Suga are dating in this and are two of Oikawas closest friends. They'll appear a few times throughout the series. 
> 
> Kuroo and Suga are both v rich and hardworking people >:)

Oikawa was on break currently with Iwaizumi, the two talking about work how Oikawa was a fast learner.

“Iwa-chan were you serious about moving in with me?” oikawa asked softly 

“why wouldn’t i be?”

“i just- i don’t know”

“Shittykawa, kindaichi and i are willing to live with you. just don't question it”

“I won't ask again,” he laughed nervously “thank you iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa suspiciously “what’s going on shittykawa”

“it’s nothing iwa~ we should get back to work”

“nope you need to eat lunch, i can tell you’ve been eating less.”

“i’ll be okay iwa! don’t worry”

“you worry me shittykawa”

Oikawa got up and got back to work, wiping down tables and thinking to himself 

-flashback-

Oikawa sat in class, his glasses crooked on his face as he tried to pay attention to the lecture. His body was sore from the night before, he hadn’t slept in almost 4 days due to finals coming up and trying to catch up on studying. He shot awake as his eyes closed for a split second, he knocked his glasses off of his face in the process

“Oikawa please don’t sleep in my class” the teacher spoke 

“ah sorry sensei, it won’t happen again” he flashed a small smile

Oikawa grabbed his glasses and put them back on. He looked at Kuroo and Suga who were busy writing the notes while also fucking around. He quietly laughed at the two

“get into groups of three for the last project of the year!” the teacher announced as they passed out a worksheet

Oikawa got up and went over to Kuroo and Suga “can one of you guys send me the notes later? i promise i won’t ask for help later-“

Kuroo nodded “yeah, but i got one question. What’s going on? you seem really off today ‘kawa”

Oikawa furrowed his brows “tired, just tired”

Suga sighed “don’t try and lie to us, there’s somethin’ else”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now” he shifted from one foot to the other

Kuroo nodded “i’ll send it after class”

“what even is the project?” suga asked

“Presentation on modern art- i honestly don’t know how we’re going to do this-“

“we can meet up after class and work on it?”

Oikawa had zoned out the entire conversation, his eyes heavy and his heart aching. He didn’t know how to tell his friends that his mom passed away a few nights ago and how he was struggling to continue with school. He snapped out of it when Suga brushed his shoulder

“you need to rest, we can do some of the planning okay Tooru? we’ll wake you up before class ends”

Oikawa nodded and laid his head down on the desk, almost falling asleep instantly. 

Kuroo frowned “he’s never like this-“

“i’m concerned… but i won’t force him to tell us anything”

“let’s get to work”

5 minutes before class ended Suga gently shook Oikawa “wake up, class is almost over”

Oikawa slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes “how much did you guys get done?”

Kuroo ruffled his hair “don’t worry about it dude, now let’s go we’re taking my car back to my place”

Oikawa stood up with the help of Suga “do we want to stop at the store?”

“Nah, I got some leftovers at my place. Let’s head out”

-End of Flashback-

Oikawa smiled fondly at the memory, he wondered where his two high school friends were now. He never told them that he was leaving, he never said anything to anyone he had just packed his things and left with only the want to escape in mind. 

The door chimed without the café

“Listen Tetsuro-” a familiar voice rang through the room 

“You're the one who said you thought you saw him around here-”

Oikawa turned around “Kuroo? Suga?” he mumbled softly, the two made eyecontact with Oikawa

“holy fucking shit-” kuroo murmured 

“I TOLD YOU!” suga smacked the back of Kuroos head

Oikawa tackled the two into a hug, smiling brightly “what brings you guys here?”

“Kou said they saw you out last week while they were driving home”

“Oikawa! Get back to work in 5 or i swear to god” iwaizumi yelled out

“Affirmative iwa-chan!” oikawa looked at his two friends and teared up “i missed you guys so much-”

“whyd you leave so suddenly- you didn't leave a trace…”

Oikawas eyes widened “im- hiding from someone-”

Suga tilted his head “why aren't you with your boyfriend back home?” they asked

Oikawa drummed his fingers against his leg “we- we broke up- after graduation-”

“that's sad,” they frowned softly “you two were cute”

Kuroo held Suga close “We missed you dude- like- a lot, it's been five years”

“i cant go home yet Kuroo, not for awhile”

“Kou, go order i have to talk to ‘Kawa”

Suga hummed and kissed Kuroos cheek “i'll get your normal order”

Oikawa and Kuroo sat down in the corner once Suga left the two alone. “he has a boyfriend now-”

“i dont care about that- i'm still… processing that night-”

“tooru…”

“i'm scared Tetsurō, scared he’ll come back and hurt me again”

“I don’t know everything… all i remember is that he hurt you…”

Oikawa held his head “i didn’t want anyone to know where i was…”

“because you didn’t want him to show up?”

“exactly”

“it’ll be okay”

Suga came over and handed Kuroo his coffee “we should go soon! It was… nice seeing you again Tooru…” they looked at the ground sadly

“Kou’s right,” he took out a notepad and wrote their numbers down “don’t be scared to message us”

Oikawa furrowed his brows, “i’ll see you two around”

Suga and Kuroo left the cafe hand in hand, Oikawa couldn’t tear his eyes off of the happy couple. 

Iwaizumi held his hand out to Oikawa “come on, we’re getting ready to close. I can drive you home”

Oikawa shook his head “i can walk, i need some space” he laughed nervously

“are you sure?”

There was an uneasy silence between the two “no… i don’t think i’m sure”

Iwaizumi hummed “i’ll drive you anyways.. something seems wrong”

Kindaichi finished whatever he was doing and sat on the table “Where are we going?”

Oikawa was quiet again, he let his mind wander. 

“I have enough money for a hotel room for the two of us…” he took out his wallet and counted 

Oikawa looked up “you two can stay the night- if you want…”

“are you sure?” kindaichi asked

Oikawa hummed softly “i- don’t wanna be alone- but it’s up to you two”

Iwaizumi stretched “alright, we can order dinner, alright?”

“okay…”

Kindaichi hopped off the table “Don’t have sex in the office you two! we’re off for the night!”

Kyoutani huffed as held Yahaba around the waist “fuck off onion head”

“We’ll see you three tomorrow!” yahaba called out


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma is hit with the realization that hes dying
> 
> akaashi has a job offer
> 
> kunimi is terrified of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write fluff i promise

Kunimi woke up in the middle of the day, he sighed softly when he noticed no one was home “Kozu’s probably streaming… ‘eiji wasn’t supposed to work today” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and slowly got out of bed, his feet gently touched the cold wooden floor. He grabbed Akaashis hoodie and slipped it on with a pair of Kenma’s sweatpants 

“Kozu…?” he mumbled as he stood at the door to his boyfriends recording studio

Kenma turned in his chair “good morning akira,” 

Kunimi went over and climbed into Kenma’s lap “where’s keiji?”

“out to get grocery’s” he ran his fingers through Kunimi’s hair “you just wake up baby?”

Kunimi nodded “sorry if i’m interrupting a stream…”

“i don’t mind sweatheart”

“you sure?”

“yep, besides it isn’t the first time” he softly kissed Kunimi’s head 

Kunimi blushed faintly as he cuddled Kenma, he could see the chat making comments saying how adorable they were. Someone even donated 10$ asking the two to kiss

Kenma looked at Kunimi softly and kissed him gently “i love you” he murmured quietly for only him to hear

Kunimi blushed and hummed in response, he closed his eyes as he heard the clicking of the keyboard and the soft beating of Kenma’s heart 

“Thank you guys for coming to the stream today, don’t forget to check out the new video that comes out tonight! Kozuken out” he ended the stream and sighed quietly “i’m glad you came when you did baby…”

Kunimi looked up at him “oh?”

“just… stressed with everything” he pushed a strand of Kunimis hair behind his ear

“I'm sorry kozu…” he nuzzled into the false blonds neck

There a quiet knock “Kozu i got lunch, i’m gonna guess ‘kira is with you?”

“yeah he is,”

“lunch is on the counter”

Kunimi sighed softly “can you carry me? i’m sleepy…”

Kenma stood up and weakly lifted Kunimi, *fuck* he kissed Kunimi’s nose “you have to eat today”

Kunimi scrunched his nose “i will kozume”

Akaashi stood in the living room, he took Kunimi from Kenma when they came in

Kunimi groaned and closed his eyes “so rude”

“just go back to sleep akira”

Kunimi closed his eyes as he carried around by Akaashi “something’s wrong… what happened keiji?”

Akaashi sat down on the couch and hummed softly “nothing akira, did you just wake up?”

“M’yeah, missed you”

“I missed you too Akira”

Kenma came into the living room and gave Kunimi a bowl of rice “eat, i know you haven’t been lately”

Kunimi took the bowl “thank you…” he took a small bite of the rice 

The three sat together in comfortable silence, Kenma leaned against Akaashis side as he scrolled through his phone. Kunimi was quietly half asleep in Akaashis lap, his bowl of rice sitting on the coffee table. Akaashi had one arm around Kunimi’s waist while the other was running through Kenma’s hair

“Kozu, do you have a stream tonight?” akaashi asked quietly

“Yeah, its my donation stream for the month. Did you want to do something?” kenma looked up

“I was thinking we have a movie night today, we… havent been able to be together as a couple in awhile…”

Kenma sat up and smiled softly “we can do that, I… do miss being able to be with you two”

“Work has been hard for all of us, and it would just be a calm night”

Kunimi stirred in his half asleep state, burying his face against Akaashis chest

“I think it would benefit us all love,” he turned around and kissed Kunimi’s head 

Akaashi sighed quietly “i got another job offer- an office job-”

Kunimi bolted up “are you going to take it-”

“Akira-”

“Are you. Going to take the job Keiji”

“Yeah- yeah i am- it pays better”

Kunimi was quiet “i’m happy you found a better job-”

Kenma stared in silence, he took Kunimi’s hand gently feeling how tense he was 

“Akira”

“Akira…” kenma spoke quietly

Kunimi curled up and hugged himself “im just worried for our future”

Akaashi kissed Kunimis head gently “i’m not going to leave you… im sorry if it scared you”

Kenma pulled Kunimi closer to him “we’re not going anywhere”

Kunimi teared up and nodded “I just feel like im not doing enough- like you two are becoming successful-”

“Akira, we aren’t going to leave you because you’re struggling” akaashi ruffled his hair “we love you so much”

Kunimi blushed and nodded “can we change the subject”

“Of course” the two spoke at the same point

-

Akaashi and Kunimi were cuddled up together on the bed, Kunimi’s head resting on the taller males chest. He sighed in content as the first movie of the night played on the tv. Kunimi hummed softly as Akaashi played with the ends of his hair “kozume should be here in about an hour”

Kunimi frowned and sighed “too long”

Akaashi closed his eyes and relaxed himself “your hair is really soft after you wash it…”

Kunimi hummed “you’re warm…”

“Good, you get cold easily sometimes”

“You wont leave me right…?”

“No… never…” Akaashi looked down at the smaller

“Forever and always?”

“Forever and always kira”

Kunimi yawned and curled up, his eyes heavy “i don’t want to fall asleep before Kozume comes back.”

Akaashi yawns softly “its okay, i can wake you up when his stream is over”

Kunimi furrowed his brows “i dont want to sleep yet”

“Close your eyes love, itll be beneficial”

Kunimi wrapped his arms around Akaashis chest, his eyes falling shut as he fell asleep against his boyfriend.

Akaashi brought their shared blanket to Kunimi’s chin “i love you… forever and always…” he stared at the tv screen as he waited for Kenma’s stream to end.

Kenma ended his stream and sighed, he placed his head against his desk and sighed, he hugged himself gently as tears slowly fell down his face “i dont want to leave them alone…” he rubbed his eyes softly. He looked up at his reflection in the computer screen and traced his cheekbones, he had gotten paler over time and the bags under his eyes slowly more noticeable. He slid down onto the floor as he started to sob, his whole body shaking with each one. He looked up when the door opened, he was enveloped in the safety of Akaashi’s arms, he wrapped his arms around the taller as he held back his tears.

Akaashi held Kenma close, running his fingers through his hair “breathe… its okay…” he pressed a small kiss to Kenma’s temple. He didn’t know what caused the younger to fall into an anxiety attack 

“I dont wanna die…” kenma’s voice broke through muffled cries “i… i have so much to do still-”

“I… i know kozu…”

“I want to hear him say he loves us… even if its once-”

Akaashi furrowed his brows “he will… soon…”

“How do you know”

“Because its Akira…”

Kenma looked up and kissed Akaashi softly with tear stained lips “is he asleep?”

“He woke up when i came to get you, he might be asleep now”

“Okay… can we still watch another movie?”

“Of course babe”

Kenma intertwined their fingers, walking to the bedroom in quiet. He climbed onto the bed and laid next to Kunimi, nuzzling him softly. He sighed softly and closed his eyes “forever and always akira… forever and always to us…” 

Akaashi laid behind Kenma and softly kissed the back of his neck “i can put on whatever you want” he spoke in hushed tone

“Can you put on Howls Moving Castle?” he looked back at Akaashi

“Yes i can angel,” he cuddled Kenma close “please try and sleep some tonight… i know youre scared but you have to for a little bit”

Kenma closed his eyes “okay… ill work on it”

Akaashi turned on Howls Moving Castle, the couple falling into a comfortable silence. 

Akaashi had fallen asleep a quarter way through, curled up around Kenma. His warm breath hitting Kenma’s pale cold skin 

Kenma closed his eyes and relaxed between the two “i love you… i love you both so much”


	10. Authors Note

HEY HEY HEYYYY

so i'm just here to say- i have an instagram- 

https://instagram.com/xpretty._.weeperx?igshid=xa4ckfx0yeqv

i'll be posting updates on when new chapters will be up 🏃 and also thinking about making a groupchat where you guys can ask me questions and think of theories- i honestly wasn't thinking that this would get popular 😳😳😳 but like thank you for all the support! Although my posting may become slower as i've been having issues irl i'm online 24/7 on instagram. i'll see you soon :)


	11. authors note 2

i'm sorry for not updating i'm working on the new chapter so to make up for it here's some things i have planned:

Kyoutani x Suna soulmate fic called "Heart Like Yours" 

Countdown AU (theirs a timer on your body counting down until you meet your soulmate) called 30 Seconds and Counting Still

Culinary School AU called Sugar, Spice, and Not Everythings Nice

Nekoma Found Family called You, Me, and Second Chances

Rebel AU called Forever and Always

guardian angel au called Here With You Now

and finally

Mafia AU called I Loved You Then. I'll Love You Now

-

I'm honestly excited for when i eventually start those fics!!! I'm thinking about doing a found family for a lot of the teams 🤸♀️🤸♀️ So if you're interested in that comment please! Also look out for the first chapter of A Heart Like Yours at somepoint this month (it's currently only 500 words). Peace out ✌🏻


	12. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa meet while mourning their losses. This chapter includes themes of abuse and assault, read at your own discretion and remember that this is a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheisai  
> \- unstable body temperature   
> \- Shortness of breath  
> \- Irregular heartbeat  
> \- Numbness  
> \- Sensitive to pain infliction  
> \- Easy bruising  
> Sheisai does not have a cure and is genetic. Those with Sheisai can not hold a steady body temperature and are prone to getting sick, heatflashes, and hypothermia. Most people with Sheisai dont make it past 30 without life support. Sheisai is life threatening if not treated consistently. As the person grows older the more limited their mobility becomes.

It had been a week since the club incident, it was December 20th. Oikawa didnt know how he ended up at the graveyard, he just remembered not being able to sleep. He had walked for 3 hours in the middle of the night to get here, his eyes heavy and filled with tears. He stopped at a particular grave, it was decorated in flowers, with snow stuck to the letters on the headstone, Himari Oikawa. He looked down at the ground as a single tear fell down his face, “i messed up bad…” he started.

On the otherside of the cemetery Makki stood over his fathers grave, “i hate you” he picked at his skin slightly “im here because of YOU” hestopped and clenched his fists “Why didnt you just kill me with mom-” he felt hot tears fall down his face as he dug his nails into his palms “I was only 13- why didnt you kill me too- why did you do it in front of me.” he clenched his eyes shut “I WAS A KID” he screamed at the grave “I WAS ONLY A KID AND YOU RIPPED THAT FROM ME”. Makki felt his knees give way as he collapsed into the snow “where did i go wrong- is it my fault you did it- is it my fault you two died…”

-

FLASHBACK

Makki came home from school and ran up to his dad “dad! Dad! I got an A+ on my test!” he jumped up and down excitedly

“Im proud of you kiddo, go put it up on the fridge” he ruffled Makkis hair softly. Fumihiro, Makkis dad, was a successful business man, he had as much money he could wish for. But he was also greedy, using everything to get what he wanted. 

Makki ran into the kitchen and put the test on the fridge, he smiled brightly “wheres mom?” he asked as he made his way back to where his dad was

“Hm? Oh shes in her office working, i’d recommend leaving her alone for now”

Makki jutted out his bottom lip “fineeee i'm gonna go work on missing assignments, bye dad!” he ran to his room in a flash. He closed the door and jumped onto his bed, he opened his laptop and smiled softly as he got to work on homework. 

Makki had worked for about three hours on his homework, only getting through two assignments. He stood up to stretch when he heard his mothers voice

“Takahiro is awake-” there was a crash “Fumihiro stop-”

“You fucking cheater” Fumihiros voice rang out

“Fumihiro- i didnt cheat!”

A sharp cry echoed throughout the air “I will kill you. Don’t test me”

“STOP” there was more crashing and a bang

Makki stood on the stairs as his Dad reached for his gun, aimed it at his mother, and shot twice. His whole body shook in fear “...dad?”

Fumihiko brought the gun to his head as he stared his son in the eyes, he had killed his wife and this was the one way he could get away with it. A second bang, a thud, and Makkis cry for his parents echoing throughout the house.

END OF FLASHBACK

-

Makki stared at his hands as tears fell down his face, he dug his fingers into the snow to feel something other than the warmth on his face. 

Oikawa played with the edge of his hoodie as he silently cried “i miss you mom…” he spoke softly “i miss you i wish i could go home and see dad…”. Oikawa looked up when he heard the soft crunch of snow, Mattsun stood at the grave next to his

“You ever wish you could reverse time?” mattsun asked nonchantly

“All the damn time” oikawa rubbed his hands together to create some sort of friction

“Personally, im tired of trying”

“I get that…”

“If you could go back and change one thing, what would it be”

“Stop myself from being taken advantage of…”

“I would’ve walked home with him that day…”

“...suicide?”

Mattsun tensed, tears at the brim of his eyes “yeah” was all he could say

“I’m sorry…”

“What about you?”

“Sheisai…”

Mattsun was quiet “they never live long”

“Did you know someone?”

“I know someone… he’s my boyfriend…”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry for you loss”

“I’m sorry for yours”

“Don’t, hes not hurting anymore… thats all that matters to me”

The two stayed in silence for a little longer, quiet sniffles coming from Mattsun as he cried

Oikawa finally spoke up “i’m tooru oikawa”

“Issei Matsukawa”

“How long have you been here”

“Too long, my boyfriend is probably going to get sick again”

“I can walk with you”

“You dont have to”

“I want to, its the least i can do”

“Fine”

The two walked side by side, the sound of snow being crushed beneath their feet filling the silence. Mattsun winced when he heard Makkis shattered voice 

“This is your fault” he ran his fingers through his hair “your fault that your own child is dying because you were too fucking selfish” makkis voice shook with each word

Mattsun made his way over and dragged Makki up and holding him close “Takahiro” he spoke softly to the pink haired male “breathe with me…”

Oikawa looked at the ground as the two had their moment 

Makki held onto Mattsuns hoodie tightly as he worked on controlling his breathing “it hurts”

Mattsun tensed and kissed Makki’s head “we can leave in a minute-”

Oikawa hummed softly as he took his phone out and texted Iwaizumi

Oikawa  
 _Please dont get mad_

Iwaizumi  
 _What did you do_

Oikawa  
 _I went to visit my mom-_

Iwaizumi stared at his phone for a few minutes he didn’t know much about Oikawas past, he knew about the bare details

Iwaizumi  
 _How long have you been out_

Oikawa  
 _Five? Hours maybe- i can’t feel my hands :(_  
 _Im sorry iwachan_

Iwaizumi  
 _Ill start driving now, im calling you_

Oikawa whined as Iwaizumis contact popped up on the screen, he clicked answer

“Kawa where are you exactly, im bringing you to the cafe doesnt matter why”

“Cemetary- _insert town name_ ” there was a hint of panic in Oikawa’s voice, not wanting to upset Iwaizumi “im sorry-”

“Oi, why are you sorry. Im not mad shittykawa”

Oikawa was quiet, thinking back to highschool

-flashback-

Oikawa had just turned 17, two years since his mom left, and a year since he got into a relationship with ********. He really did love ********, he would drop everything for them if they asked. Oikawa sat at the front of his house, his eyes red from crying as he waited for ******** to pick him up for a date.

******** pulled up and honked “Tooru~” their voice soft and light, they parked the car and waited as Oikawa ran to the car

“Sorry- sorry im happy you’re here” he smiled softly 

“You’ve been crying, what happened”

“Its… nothing” he laughed softly to try and make it seem believable

******** cupped Oikawas face and wiped his tears “i hate seeing you cry,” they kissed Oikawa gently “you’re too pretty to cry…”

Oikawa blushed softly “*****...” 

“Hush now Tooru,” he removed himself from Oikawa, he started to drive away

Oikawa looked out the window “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise” ******** took a sharp turn around the corner

-A week later-

Oikawa had missed class due to an emergency at home, what he didnt know was that ******** was pissed. His phone had been blowing up the last hour

********  
 _Where are you  
Tooru  
Why the fuck arent you in class  
What happened_  
**10 missed calls**

********  
 _I swear to fucking god Tooru  
Why didnt you come to class  
I will find you  
I have blackmail against you baby_  
**15 missed calls**

Oikawa looked at the messages and panicked, calling ******** back 

“*****”

“Why the fuck weren’t you in class”

“Im sorry- im sorry”

“Answer the question Tooru”

“THere was a family emergency” tears pricked at his eyes “im sorry *****”

“Don’t give me excuses Tooru”

“Im not- im not im sorry-”

“Shut up, im picking you up”

Oikawas whole body shook “im sorry…” he sniffled, the sound of the call ending echoing throughout the room “please dont hurt me…”

-a month later-

******** had Oikawa pinned to their bedroom wall “Be good for once” they growled lowly

Oikawas face was tear stained “***** stop…”

“Come on tooru… pretty boys dont cry” 

“Stop… stop please” oikawa panicked as he felt ********’s hand slip up his shirt

******** didn’t listen to Oikawas pleads to stop, they kissed his tears away

The two were interrupted by the door opening, Kuroo stood quietly at the door watching the two

“What the fuck Kageyama”

-End Of Flashback-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is the oldest in this series!
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and questions in the comments.


	13. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi overhears a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear
> 
> Kenma keeps his condition a secret from Kunimi, unable to come to terms that their "forever and always" is close to coming to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **unedited**

Kenma woke up with a small headache, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed when he found Kunimi curled against him “Akira you have to wake up”

Kunimi hummed in response, pressing himself closer to Kenma “i am awake, i just didnt want to leave you” 

Kenma threaded his fingers through Kunimi’s messy bedhead, “keiji go to work already?”

“Yeah… kita won’t let me come back to work yet… i hate it”

“He’s doing it for your protection Kira”

“I know…”

The two laid together in a comfortable silence, the silence filled by the city outside. Kunimi had reclosed his eyes and Kenma had held him a little tighter. They had an unspoken agreement that they wouldnt leave eachother no matter the circumstances, they loved eachother too much to let go. 

“I feel… like if i let go you’ll be gone” kunimi spoke sleepily

“I’ll still be here no matter what, we made a promise…” kenma kissed Kunimi’s head softly 

Kunimi looked up and shakily sighed “do you ever think about our future Kenma”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. We can’t get married… we can’t do anything… i want to be able to call you and Keiji my husbands…” he buried his face against Kenmas neck

“We don’t need a document to show that we love eachother Akira”

“I feel like we’re both hiding something from eachother”

Kenma tensed, *i am hiding something from you but its because i dont want you to worry* “im not hiding anything from you…”

Kunimi dragged Kenma down into a soft kiss “promise?”

“I promise…” he took a breath before kissing Kunimi back

“Lets go out for coffee later…”

“You? Want to go out?”

“I… i want to… i miss going out with you… being able to hold your hand in public…”

“Baby…”

“Im scared of you leaving keiji and i for someone better…”

“No… no i wont ever leave you two. You’re the best things that could ever happen to me Akira. You and Keiji are the loves of my life, i wont ever leave you” he knew that was a lie, but it wasnt a whole lie. The two really were the best things to happen to Kenma, his favorite people. 

Kunimi sat up and rubbed his eyes “do you have a stream today?”

“Keiji and I have a life Q&A later, you can join if you’d like”

Kunimi blushed “i dont want to interrupt if its just you two”

“You can be our special guest”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes im sure”

The first time the two had met was four years ago, he had just turned 18. He had been left to the streets after his parents had learned about what had happened at 16, calling him weak and a whore for not fighting back. Kunimi had tried to fight back, he had tried to stop his rapist. It had happened again a few weeks later by the same person, all he could remember was trying to scream for help that night. 

Kunimi had started to cry at the memory, he hated it so much, his body screaming at him to push the man away. He didnt feel Kenmas hands bring him close, and he didnt hear Kenma whisper the sweet nothings he loved to hear so much. 

“Akira?” kenma caressed the shorters cheek softly “you with me kira?”

Kunimi just nodded his head and leaned into the touch

“Good… they cant hurt you baby…”

Kunimi closed his eyes and let his tears fall freely 

“Breathe with me love…”

Kunimi nodded and took Kenma’s other hand, shakily kissing the back of it

“You’re safe…”

Kunimi nodded “i love you”

Kenma climbed into Kunimis lap to give him some more comfort “i love you too baby”

Kunimi rested his head against Kenma’s chest, calming down with the precenses of his lover “thank you…”

Kenma threaded his fingers through Kunimis hair, kissed his temple, and held him close “im here”

-  
The two had ended up falling asleep again together, their bodys tangled together. They were woken by Akaashi closing the door and setting the keys down on the kitchen counter. Kunimi was the first to get up, followed by Kenma. 

Akaashi smiled as the two sleepily stumbled out of their room, it had become a habit for one or both to greet akaashi at the door when he came home from work “did you two just wake up?”

Kunimi pushed himself between kenma and Akaashi “mhm… missed you”

Akaashi rubbed Kunimis head gently “Kenma, we need to talk”

Kenma looked up at Akaashi “huh?”

“Before the stream please-”

Kunimi felt like they were keeping something from him “ill go start dinner” he mumbled as he slipped away from them and to the kitchen

Akaashi watched Kunimi walk away with a sad look “you didn’t tell him?”

“I can’t…”

“You’re going to end up breaking him if you don’t tell him”

“I promised him that i wouldnt leave him…”

“Well you’ll have to break that promise Kenma”

Kenma teared up a little “i cant do that- i just cant”

Akaashi held Kenma’s shoulders and frowned “he’ll find out at somepoint…”

“Im sorry kei… i cant do it-”

Akaashi felt a single tear fall down his face, he knew the future wasnt looking good for Kenma, he knew that he didnt have much longer with him. “I love you…”

“I love you too Keiji…”

Kunimi stood around the corner, he had heard everything, his mind raced with assumptions _tell me what?_. He went back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, holding his head _are they going to leave me-_

Kenmas head turned when he heard Kunimi’s shuffling, “Akira baby you okay?” he asked as he made his way to the kitchen, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kunimi’s waist 

“You two talk loud…” he mumbled quietly

Kenma tensed and pressed his forehead against Kunimi’s shoulder “fuck… how much did you hear-”

“What happened to no secrets?”

“Akira…” akaashis voice was quiet and sad

“We promised to eachother to not keep secrets-”

Kenma was quiet “im sorry kira…”

Kunimi ignored the tears on his face “i thought we promised Keiji- Kenma-”

“I know- i know we promised” akaashi moved closer and pulled the two close “and im sorry for breaking that promise”

Kenma huffed softly “but this is one I can’t say… not yet atleast”

Akaashi furrowed his brows “Kenma”

“I can’t… not today…”

Kunimi pushed himself away “fine- i won’t force you… but know it hurts knowing you're keeping something from me”

Kenma hated keeping his condition a secret, he hated keeping things away from Kunimi. But he knew that Kunimi would go to drastic measures to keep him from dying.

Kenma had been diagnosed with Aluxnau for almost a year now, it had impacted his life drastically since then. Death from Aluxnau was rare, most people broke up with their significant other and distanced themself from their loved ones normally within the first month. But Kenma couldn’t bring himself to do it, he didnt care if his love killed him, he just wanted Akaashi and Kunimi to be happy. Akaashi had learned about the diagnose’s three months ago, he did everything to help Kenma through the pain. The two knew that Kenma’s time was running up, they knew the consequences and the fate Kenma had set in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aluxnau  
> (noun)  
> \- cloudy memory  
> \- frail bones  
> \- drastic weight loss  
> \- sleep apnea  
> \- difficulty moving  
> \- shortness of breath  
> The opposite of Hanahaki where instead it targets those with immense requited love. Often misdiagnosed as it shares similarities with other diseases. The only way to cure yourself of it is to get a surgery that removes the memories of the person(s) that are the cause of Aluxnau or to fall out of love.


	14. AYE ITS BEEN A MONTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA

SO ITS COME TO MY REALISATION THAT I STARTED WRITING THIS FIC A MONTH AGO. HOW CRAZY IS THAT- AND I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! SO LIKE IN HONOR OF THAT HERES A LITTLE BIT ABOUT ME! 

Name: Max/Bee/Arson/Matrix/Arrow

Age: Im a minor

Gender: demiboy

Pronouns: he/him they/them xe/xem

Habits: I have the habit to hurt comfort characters, I also have the habit to bite the inside of my lip when im anxious

Likes: writing, anime, cosplay, drawing, archery, music

Dislikes: school, paying attention, consistently updating my fics, homework, sleeping at a normal time

Other things about me;  
My birthday is January 31st  
Haikyuu is my comfort anime  
I'm a Seijoh/Inarizaki stan  
I'm also a Tokonami stan  
I kin Oikawa, Kageyama, and Ushijima (its a long list)  
I'm an Aquarius  
I like noodles  
I'm a highschool student  
Daishou, Kindaichi, Oikawa, Kyoutani, Ikejiri and Konoha are my biggest comfort characters  
I'm lowkey illiterate and don't know how to spell/use correct grammar 

I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYONE HERE WHO'S BEEN READING THIS;-;


	15. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkaKuniKen Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short im so sorry for that! I haven't had a lot of motivation to write recently

A few hours later Kenma had set up his stream with the help of Akaashi, he sat down in Akaashi lap as it started the comments already flooding with questions

**is your other bf going to join the stream?**

“Um… i don't know if he will…” kenma looked down at his hands

**How did you two meet?**

“We met a few years ago while Ken was on a business trip” akaashi replied looking at Kenma with a loving look

Kenma blushed softly as he felt like a different person with Akaashi

**Would you two ever stream a game together?**

“Only if keiji was okay with it, are there any you guys would like to see in the future?”

**bully kids on roblox**

**maybe minecraft that way kunimi could play as well?**

**play left 4 dead!!**

Kenma watched as his viewers comments suggestions “No promises on any of these”

Akaashi rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder as he watched as well 

**what would you do if you two broke up?**

Kenma furrowed his brows "hypothetically I would accept it and realise that I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. But that would never happen because i don't plan on leaving Keiji or Akira anytime soon”

Akaashi thought for a moment “well… I don't plan on leaving either anytime soon..”

Kenma leaned his head on Akaashi’s shoulder “As you all know Christmas is coming up, and so look out for a baking video with Akira, Akaashi, and I.”

Kunimi quietly stood at the door out of view of the camera, he made his way into view and slipped under Akaashis arm, upset with Kenma. He waved to the fans and smiled gently 

**KODZU ARE YOU OKAY?**

“Of course im okay, if i wasn’t i wouldn’t be streaming”  
Kunimi rested his eyes, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want anything to go wrong with Kenma’s stream

Akaashi softly ran his fingers through Kunimi’s hair “Didn’t you get some packages Ken?”

Kenma’s eyes lit up “yeah i did! I was gonna open them later for a video but I can do it now”

Kunimi watched as Kenma stood up and picked up some packages. He adjusted himself and threw his legs over Akaashis, his eyes heavy “Kenma”

Kenma came back and paused the stream “whats up?”

“I know this isn't a good time but i'm sorry for getting upset…”

Kenma sat back down and pulled Kunimi close, softly kissing his head “no need to be sorry, it's understandable baby”

Akaashi unpaused the stream and laughed quietly “Okay okay lets open some packages”

Kenma talked with his chat as he opened the packages, his eyes widened as he opened one. Inside was a new headset, it had cat ears at the top and glowed a variety of colors “this one didn’t have a note- but thank you so much!” he set the headset on his desk and laughed quietly. 

Kunimi smiled softly at the sound of Kenma’s laugh, “are there anymore questions?”

**Is Kodzu going to get married?**

**yeah will there be a wedding?**

There was a silence before Kenma spoke up “We wont have a wedding because we don’t need a piece of paper to show the world that we love each other. I find ceremonies too much and I feel like i don’t need a ring to call them my husbands”

Kunimi looked at Kenma and blushed, his heart raced “wait- so can i call you my husband Ken?”

There was a series of awe’s in chat along with a handful of donations

“Of course baby,” he ruffled Kunimi’s hair “as long as i can call you mine”

Kunimi hid his face and squeaked, he pressed close to Akaashi’s chest “okay”

Akaashi pressed a soft kiss to Kunimis head as Kenma stood up once more 

“Before I end tonights stream, I do have one thing to do”

Both Kunimi and Akaashi looked over at Kenma with confusion

Kenma came back and hummed softly “give me your hands”

Kunimi softly moved his hand into Kenma’s “whats wrong?”

Akaashi did the same “yeah baby what's up?”

“I love you both a lot, i just want to say thank you for being with me…” he slipped two rings onto their hands “i can’t imagine my life without you two…”

Akaashi’s heart broke a little, _please don’t do this now…_

“I can’t imagine mine without you”


End file.
